


I'm coming for you and I'm making war

by thelittlemerharu



Category: Free!
Genre: "Rock", Childhood Friends, Day 1, First Kiss, M/M, sourinweek, they're kids in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlemerharu/pseuds/thelittlemerharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was jealous, the kind that ate one whole and filled their hearts with the worst of emotions. Before any of this had happened, Rin hadn’t felt a single ounce of anger when Gou and Sousuke spent time together, mostly because they never excluded him out of their activities. Even the New Year’s he’d spent sick in bed, the two had opted out of going out to see the lights to stay in with Rin instead, keeping him company. Sousuke had fed him soup, tucked him into bed, generally spoiled him.Then Rin had to ho and ruin a perfect friendship by being jealous of Gou for stealing Sousuke away and wait, what the fuck--Did Rin like Sousuke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm coming for you and I'm making war

**Author's Note:**

> this is an entire day late, because i truly have been working on it and it got longer than i had planned for it to be. also, i got sidetracked by LOST, which I recently got really into because of my brother. this is the first anime fic i'm posting, and it's been...years since i last wrote a fic so comments/reviews are appreciated.
> 
> updated because i finally got around to beta-ing it, and i apologize for the ending still being garbage because i still don't know how...to....end it....

When news came about that the Matsuokas would be having another child, Rin was too young to understand. He was only one year old, but his parents had still had the common courtesy of letting him know. Rin hadn’t reacted much, except for carrying on with his duty of nibbling on his chew ring and murmured, “Brother!” because he somewhat understood the concept, as much as he could at that age. Gou was born and he only saw her as nothing more than a playmate who would never leave his side, and a rival who stole Mama and Papa’s attention away from himself.

They were young, mere elementary school students, when their father passed after a tragic accident at sea. On the day of his funeral Rin cried his heart out, but Gou did not shed a single tear, at least not in front of anyone. She was far too confused and terrified to properly process the situation, and it wasn’t ‘til night fell that she crawled into Rin’s bed at night and emptied out her emotions, crying into the shirt of her older brother who held her in his tiny arms. Her sobbing shook her small frame and no matter how many times Rin whispered that it would be okay her sadness wasn't easly appeased.

That was the night Rin swore to always protect her, to be the best brother in the whole universe, and thus his overprotective nature towards his sister began. Any boy who approached her would be met with a glare, or, in worst case scenarios, sand on part of their person where it should not be (generally the eyes, occasionally the mouth. Rin didn’t aim specifically, just threw the handfuls of sand). Only girls were allowed to begin conversation with Gou, but even they would be met with his critical looks. Gou grew up without having any real boy friends thanks to Rin, but she never resented him because, “Boys have cooties, except for nii-chan!” The only ones who stood a chance at greeting the girl were Rin’s own friends, but they knew better.

Which brings us to the case of one Yamazaki Sousuke, a victim of Rin’s swim obsession. After they met in the third grade and Rin had harassed him into joining the swim team at Sano SC, Sousuke became the red head’s mutual best friend. They would never have admitted it at that age, would argue they were nothing more than rivals and acquaintances, even as Rin dragged the boy to his home every Friday for sleepovers.It was quite childish, but they were stubborn.

It was weird, his relationship to Sousuke. They had met by pure coincidence as a result of being in the same third grade class. Sousuke had been a brat, in all honesty, but it wasn’t entirely fair of Rin to think that because he knew he could be one himself, yet Sousuke had been his first real friend--perhaps his only friend who wasn’t Gou.

All of Rin’s memories of Elementary school revolved a lot around his teal-eyed, black-haired best friend, most of which involved them plus Gou doing things together. It was inevitable that by fifth grade they had become an inseparable trio, the Three Musketeers, as embarrassing as that nickname was whenever Gou said it in her excited voice. Rin liked to argue that they did not spend that much time together, which was true; Gou was around often, sure, but Sousuke and Rin kept secrets and inside jokes and memories that would never be shared with anyone else. They were a Golden Duo plus One, if Rin would give it a name.

Sousuke joining Sano SC led to the two becoming the best of friends and the most formidable of rivals. It took little time for everyone around them to take notice of just how in sync Matsuoka and Yamazaki were, especially when it reflected so heavily on their swimming. It wasn’t a bad thing, but it always left spectators in awe when the two would race each other as Rin and Sousuke’s styles mirrored each other identically. Even their breaths while swimming where synched, not that they knew.

Okay, Rin could not argue that Sousuke was sort of special. They shared the same interests outside of swim, but above all they really understood each other. Their relationship was playful, their talks always energetic and filled with banters and teasing. The occasional silences they would fall into always comfortable, exchanging smiles and nudging each other. One time, they even buried a time capsule in the forest with their most prized possessions, a symbol of their friendship.

Sometimes Sousuke would win his butterfly events against Rin, in competition and in practice, but the redhead never found himself feeling upset over his loss. His normal negative feelings, the self-pity, hatred, jealousy--none of it was ever present when it came to Sousuke.They had built a competitive but supportive relationship throughout elementary school, because Rin had watched his friend’s swimming evolve to the point he could be beat, he even liked to take the credit for Sousuke’s clear cut swim talent, so how could he not cheer him on?

Nothing could come between them.

At least, Rin believed that before junior high began, and he began to notice something strange. A very uncomfortable discovery was made after the first swim practice of the season, when Sousuke said he couldn’t go home with him because he had business to take care of. It was unlike his friend to ask Rin to leave first: If he ever needed to stay back for whatever reason, Sousuke would simply ask him to wait by the school gates so they could walk together. Rin noticed the raven haired boy looked a bit.. Shifty. Fidgety, even, like he was hiding a secret.

That lone thought floored Rin, shook him up a bit. He was Sousuke’s best friend, most important friend--it sounded overly confident and cocky, but he knew it to be true from the few years they had spent together. He couldn’t think of a single reason for why Sousuke would keep something from him, and thinking about it made him very sick. He leaned against the lockers for a few minutes, evening out his breath slowly with a hand pressed to his stomach, he could feel the bile crawling up his throat, and his heart clenching uncomfortably.

Maybe he’d caught a stomach flu, or food poisoning, or a common cold. All he knew for sure was that he felt extremely uncomfortable, and something akin to dread settled in the pit of his stomach, once he had relaxed, as he watched Sousuke nearly sprint out of the changing room. No looking back, no, “See ya Rin!”, no smile over the shoulder and wave, no.. Sousuke.

The eyes of his teammates grew concerned, he could feel it, so he straightened himself out and gave one of his apologetic smiles to reassure everyone that he was quite alright, even when he felt like something had punched him in the chest.

 _If it’s important, Sousuke will tell you tomorrow_ , he reasoned out as he walked out of the locker room. Thoughts were forming and crumbling, zooming around in his mind at lightyear speed. He was almost entirely too focused on the more plausible theories he had come up with, when a sight had him choking on the air he’d been inhaling.

In plain sight, by the school gates, he caught Sousuke. Nothing weird with that picture, except for the fact that in front of his best friend was a googly-eyed girl, hands loosely holding Sousuke’s bigger ones and Rin swore he could see sparkles and hearts surrounding the girls silhouette--.

 _Gou_. It was his own dear sister who was accompanying the teal-eyed boy. A dark aura began to seep from every single pore in Rin’s body. He felt betrayed, downright _played,_ because Sousuke had ditched him for his sister.

 _Since when did they get so close_? It didn’t feel right, he did not like it at all but he didn’t quite know why, didn’t understand the feeling. Rin’s older brother instincts clicked immediately, and he had no time to ponder just exactly what it was that he was feeling as his feets moved on their own, stomping a bee-line towards his sister.

As he got closer, their voices became more clear but he didn’t have a chance to eavesdrop because Gou’s eyes had shifted, spotting him as he approached.

“Ah, Rin-niichan! I was just--”

“Let’s go.” Rin didn’t bother listening to whatever his sister had been trying to say, instead took one of her now free hands, and dragged her away, towards the gates. He didn’t even spare a glance at Sousuke, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to look at his friend with his ever care-free expression, the feelings in his heart becoming jumbled and troubling him. Of course, not even wanting to breathe Sousuke’s same air raised more suspicions than a troubled look would have, but Rin was in no position to think logically. His mind was muddled.

Gou animatedly chattered during the walk home, and Rin didn’t let her hand free ‘til they made it through the front door. When he did, Gou was asking him several pointed questions, but he ignored her by walking to his room.

He was too tired to think for the day, didn’t even want to attempt at deciphering his feelings. Everything would be back to normal the next day, he knew it, so he shrugged it off.

Naturally, when the next day did come around the balance to his world had been restored, and everything _was_ back to its regularly scheduled programming. Sousuke acted the same as always, joked around as normal, and the heavy feeling within Rin was momentarily appeased.

That was before swim practice. He had been bragging about this new regime he had written up for himself, nothing too overly complicated or taxing on his body, but something hard enough to get his muscles and lungs burning with adrenaline.

“500 Free warm-up, 4 x 100 IM order, 8 x 50 even IM order and odd freestyle, 2 x 100 kick down, pull back.. Hey, I also worked on my open turns for IM!” the redhead went on excitedly as he put his cap on, sliding the goggles over his head.

“I think I’ve got a pretty solid breast to back turn, but my fly to back is far more impressive. Wanna see?!”

Of course Sousuke had said yes, because, “Nah, I bet you only think they’re pretty great because no one else has seen them! No way you can have solid IM turns, I’m calling it fib.” It was a challenge he knew Rin would never turn down.

“Watch me.” Rin’s tone was equally challenging as he adjusted the goggles over his eyes, snapped the back of his goggles, and dove into the pool. He swam as if he were swimming in competition, wanting to impress Sousuke with not only his turns. When his hand slammed against the wall at the end of his freestyle, he ripped his cap and goggles right off his head and smiled his sunshine smile, eyes closed and teeth bare.

“How about that, Sousuke. Swallowed your words ye--?” he stopped short when he wiped his face clean and realized the exact person he had been addressing was not there. After looking around for a few, he caught Sousuke leaning against a wall while entertaining Gou, who seemed to be speaking 100 words per minute. That heavy feeling returned, dampening his mood so he slipped his goggles back on and slid over to one of the practicing lanes to join the group. He didn’t need distractions from his swimming.

He couldn’t say how long the conversation between his friend and sister had been, but it hadn’t felt quite long because Sousuke had joined his lane shortly after Rin had, something he did not appreciate at the time being. Being the child he was, he slid over one lane and ignored everyone’s silent, questioning looks. He purposely avoided Sousuke’s gaze in particular, missing the look of hurt reflected in the teal eyes.

From then on, their relationship hit a wall--a tall, cement wall about three feet thick and 80 meters in height. Sousuke and Gou seemingly spent more time together, excusing themselves from crowds to be alone together instead, having whispered conversations that often left the boy red in the face and the younger girl giggling. It was disgusting, disturbing, Rin’s mood going from 100 to 0 in under half a second the moment his best friend--were they even best friends anymore?--and his sister went off on their own, without him.

At first, he reasoned he was only upset because he was being left behind. Once upon a time it was Sousuke and _him_ secluding themselves from the world around them, creating their own world where they shared secrets meant for only their ears. It felt a whole lot like Sousuke was moving from one Matsuoka to the next, making Rin cynically glad he didn’t have any other siblings.

I mean, what was up with that? Rin was the one who had met Sousuke first, had become friends with him first. Without him, Gou would not know the guy. Without him, Sousuke would not be as great a swimmer as he is now. Without him.. “Arrrgh!” he groaned in frustration, immaturely picking up a stone and throwing it in his friend’s general direction. He had the right to be very upset, _Sousuke was replacing him_. Gou was replacing him, too!

It was the only logical thought, ‘til he heard his mom chuckling and commenting, “Do you suppose we’ll be taking Sousuke in as our future in-law when he marries Gou?” He knew it was meant to be just a joke, something parents often did as he’d heard it before about any boy that got near the little princess of the Matsuoka household. Those comments were the one that had Rin shoving mulch down the pants of unsuspecting six year olds back in his day. The image of Gou with anyone made Rin cringe, because there wasn’t a single boy out there who he would willingly entrust his sister too, God _forbid_.

But this time, this time the comment hurt him in a different way. Sousuke was a great guy, a splendid guy actually. He was sweet, he got along with Rin and went along with him despite how big of a crybaby the redhead was, constantly caring and dotting on Rin.. He was someone Rin had taken a liking to from a young age, that’s why they were now best friends, but the image of an adult Sousuke marrying his sister--

That was not okay. That was a thought that deserved to be burnt to ashes, sealed in a tin container, and shipped to the last circle of Hell. Sousuke may have been a swell guy, but Rin would not be handing his sister over to the likes of him. They didn’t _fit_ , if Rin were to be asked that would have been his answer anyway.

“Don’t be ridiculous, they won’t get married. They won’t even date! I won’t allow it..” Rin grumbled, clearly unhappy by his train of thoughts, and at his mother for suggesting such a distasteful thing. His mother glanced at him surprised, then her eyes seemed to soften around the edges as she smiled at Rin and ruffled his hair.

Another month and a half of watching his friend slowly drift away from him, a conversation with Gou occurred. It gave Rin a new theory as to why he was so bothered by this new found _friendship_ between his former-best friend and his former-sister (he was _really_ upset about this, okay? First she steals Mama and Papa’s attention, now she steals his best friend? The audacity of some people.) She was lounging on his bed reading a book as Rin worked on his homework, alone. It had been almost two weeks since he had stopped inviting Sousuke over, because every time he had before then ended the same; the teal eyed boy and the girl having a conversation as far away from Rin as possible, and he was sick of it.

“Nii-chan, what do you think about Sousuke-kun? Isn’t he super kind and cool?”

Rin’s hand froze mid math equation he had been working on, eyebrows knotting and the corners of his lips dipping down in the deepest frown he could manage. Back when they first became friends with Sousuke they talked about him a lot--well, mostly Rin--but as of late he had avoided the topic as best he could, ‘til now, he supposed.

“He’s got a bad personality. Difficult to get along with, kind of annoying if you ask me..” Rin was lying through his teeth, he knew it, but he couldn’t just agree with Gou.

“I thought.. he was your best friend?”

“Never. He’s just... Just... a _rival_ , Gou. We used to get along, that was all. I never thought of him as anything more than good competition. Hmph.”

Gou stared at him silently while he internally yelled at himself for saying stupid things. He hated himself for speaking badly about his best friend, but then.. They hadn’t been best friends for a while, now that he truly thought about it. He was _Gou_ ’s best friend now--

And that’s when he realized it. Yamazaki would be the first boy close to Gou that Rin hadn’t scared away, hadn’t harassed and terrorized for the sake of keeping his sister safe. He was her only male friend, and Rin was the one who had led him there. Maybe Sousuke had only stuck around long enough to steal his sister away, and now Rin could only see red. It was one thing to ditch their friendship, but he would not allow _this_ to happen. Even Sousuke wasn’t good enough for his sister.

That was why the following day he only spoke to Sousuke once, just to warn him to, “Stay away from my sister, Yamazaki,” much to the other’s extreme confusion. Rin had never called him by his surname before.

“Uh, what? She’s my friend, Rin.”

“No, she isn’t. Not anymore. I suggest you leave her alone before I _make_ you stay away.”

It was safe to assume their friendship hit an irreparable pothole, Rin absolutely refusing to give his former friend a single ounce of his attention. He felt betrayed a again, but for entirely different reason. Being ditched hurt, but it hadn’t upset him as much as Sousuke becoming his best friend only to get to his sister. The redhead recalled the time in the fourth grade when Sousuke had said his sister was cute, and Rin had agreed like a proud brother. Now he just felt stupid.

Their first fight would be their last one, he realized bitterly. He chose to skip practice that day, knowing he wouldn’t be able to avoid Yamazaki nor those concerning looks his teammates gave whenever Rin wasn’t being himself. He wouldn’t be able to answer truthfully, nor at all, so he would rather run away from it.

Gou had been extremely upset with him when he got home, getting a lecture on how, “You can’t pick my friends for me, nii-chan! You suck!” He was slow to realize that he had driven his two closest friends away out of... Out of what, actually?

_Why had he done it?_

He was jealous, the kind that ate one whole and filled their hearts with the illest of emotions. Before any of this had happened, Rin hadn’t felt a single ounce of anger when Gou and Sousuke spent time together, mostly because they never excluded him out of their activities. Even the New Year’s he’d spent sick in bed, the two had opted out of going out to see the lights to stay in with Rin instead, keeping him company. Sousuke had fed him soup, tucked him into bed, generally spoiled him.. It was embarrassing at the time, but now it only brought a shy smile to Rin’s lips.

Sousuke was a wonderful person, an amazing friend. One who constantly protected Rin in the way he protected his dear sister, would loudly praise Rin’s swimming even after losing a race, would argue with anyone who even indirectly implied an insult about the redhead. Sousuke was the sweetest kid, always treating the bratty Rin kindly, always...Always there, no matter what.

And Rin had ruined it, had spoilt everything by being jealous of _Gou for stealing Sousuke away_ \--Wait.

Wait. Wait a minute, that wasn’t quite right.. It was _Sousuke_ who was stealing his sister away, he was the reason why Rin had grown so moody and spiteful towards their relationship, because _he_ had aroused the redhead’s big brother complex. Rin was upset because he hadn’t kept up with his promise of keeping Gou protected by letting his guard down and allowed a boy to get close to her, close enough to steal her heart. He was upset because _Sousuke had chosen to steal Gou’s heart isn’t of Rin’s._

What the _fuck_. Did Rin _like_ Sousuke? Was Rin actually jealous of his own sister for.. For being a cute girl and taking the affections he had already claimed from the boy he had already (secretly) called dibs on? Oh God, Rin was not anticipating reaching this conclusion, and now that he had discovered these feelings, he didn’t know what to do about them.

He was terrified, maybe a bit confused, maybe just a teeny bit happy, but then mostly hurt because he belatedly realized that Sousuke has been spending a lot of time with Gou and pushing himself away from Rin, and now Rin had all but shoved him completely off friendship island. They weren’t even in the friendzone anymore, they were.. Nothing.

Sousuke liked Gou. Gou probably liked Sousuke--how could she not, he was an absolute catch--and Rin.. Rin was the odd man out, with his unrequited like for his best friend. No one had warned him harboring feelings for someone else could feel a whole lot like swallowing a handful of nails, and he felt like he needed a refund on life for not giving him a heads up or warning of sorts. Perhaps he’d send a strongly worded letter to the universe, for putting him in such a messy situation.

“I like Sousuke..” he admitted to himself aloud in a voice short of a whisper, tears welling up in his eyes, heart doing the painful constricting thing it had done back when Sousuke had first told him they wouldn’t be walking home together.

“Matsuoka Rin does not give up without a fight. I only admit defeat once I’ve faced it.”

He was stubborn and wouldn’t allow his first crush to end in failure without even putting himself out there first. It was nerve wracking, but he had already decided he wanted Sousuke back, even if only as a friend. That was fine, too.

The following day at practice, he noticed a very putout looking Sousuke looking rather miserable with his head hanging down as Gou spoke in a hushed tone. One night was hardly enough time to fabricate a well thought out, logical, fail proof plan--Rin had only come to terms with his feelings and cried himself to sleep, he didn’t have a single plan--yet he found himself striding over to where the duo was, hands clenched in tight fists, feeling determined.

With his faux confidence, he took Sousuke’s hand the moment he was close enough to him, and gave his surprised sister a glare. The black haired boy tensed at his side, glancing down at their hands with a hint of red dusting his cheeks and his eyes wide with shock. Rin didn’t notice any of this, of course, his own heart beating abnormally as his face flushed in embarrassment. The hand holding had not been part of the plan, but he couldn’t help it.

“You can’t have him, Gou. He’s mine,” he blurted out, then, continuing on the path of reckless unplanned actions, turned to his friend. Taking advantage of Sousuke's head still facing him, Rin got on his tiptoes and planted his lips full against the unsuspecting boy's. At their age it was a simply chaste kiss just a few milliseconds long, but he heard Gou's squeal forcing him to step back away from Sousuke, and make a fast run for it.

He didn't know how long he ran for, but when he came to a halt he realized he was still tightly holding onto a hand. This time the red on his cheeks wasn't from running, but from pure embarrassment. Lucky for him, Sousuke did not look any better than he did, and there they were: Two middle school boys in a park, holding hands with the brightest of blushes on their visage. It was quite a sight.

Sousuke looked away, then laughed. He laughed like he hadn't in several years, like he was truly overjoyed, and it caused something to stir in the redhead's chest. Soon he was chuckling along, lacing his fingers comfortably with Sousuke's, a clear sign that he wouldn't be letting go any time soon.

"So, when exactly did I become yours?" His voice was teasing but the affection didn't go by unnoticed.

"I--since you joined the swim team because I asked you to. Sousuke, I.. This is dumb, I'm getting shy now? But listen, I'm sorry for the mean things I said.. For pushing you away."

Something flickered in Sousuke's eyes, his shoulders slumping and his entire demeanor changing. "I thought you hated me, I don't even know what I did wrong.. Then you told me to stay away from Gou? It was like being kicked out of the family, or something."

"I was jealous. Gou and you kept excluding me, and then.. And then you were only spending time with her, my mom said you two were going to marry!"

"Wait, Rin--" Sousuke had the decency to look embarrassed and affronted by his friend's words. But Rin didn't allow him to speak, just continued.

"I dont like you stealing my sister like that, call me overprotective. I don't like it because I’m supposed to protect her, but actually.. The truth is, I don't like it because.. Because, I like you!! And I think you should like me, instead of Gou!"

Now that he’d laid all the cards out on the table, there was no going back. No running away. He couldn’t laugh this off as a joke, nor did he want to because even if he got rejected, Sousuke was a worthy first crush. He’d never done any wrong--other than give his affections to someone who wasn’t Rin.

A blanket of silence surrounded them like a fort blanket, not even the world around them seemed to breathe--which reminded him to breathe, something he had stopped doing the moment he opened his mouth to confess. Sousuke hadn’t let his hand go, he realized, so he gathered whatever little courage was left in him and looked up, finding a gaping boy with his teal eyes looking glazed over, and his face an impressive shade of red that reminded him of the ugly dress Gou wore one christmas.

Sousuke truly resembled a fish out of water, the way he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. His hands began to clam up but still no effort was made to let Rin go, so naturally Rin wouldn’t either. Sweat didn’t bother him, but the silence was worrisome. Just as he’d accepted that Sousuke was too shocked with disgust, or something, Rin began to laugh awkwardly.

“Ahahah ha..hah.. Ah. I’m sorry, yeah? You don’t have to say anything, just.. Just promise you’ll still be my friend!” And he flashed his signature toothy grin that exposed one of his sharp teeth, had his eyes squinting, and made him look radiant. He had perfected it over the years. He let Sousuke’s hand go just as the boy took a step forward, and Rin found himself being kissed by the subject of his eleven year-old affections.

They held onto each other for dear life, closed mouths pressed against each other in their first kiss--well, second--and pulled away in due time.

“Rin! I like you, too. I have for.. For a while. How could you even suggest I like _Gou_?” Sousuke sounded genuinely disgusted by the implication of holding feelings for Gou that went deeper than friendship. Don’t get him wrong; The Matsuoka daughter was precious, a bubble of joy and kindness, and cute to a T but Sousuke viewed her as an honorary little sister. Rin spent several years protecting her, that eventually the black haired boy began to protect her too, whenever Rin wasn’t around to scare people away--Sousuke was better at it, anyway.

The secret of why Gou and Sousuke had suddenly grown close was exposed. He had been going to her for advice on her brother, on how to confess his feelings and ask him out. For a ten year old girl, Gou was very intuitive and had great advice to offer, none that Sousuke had been able to follow because Rin had shut him out, but that didn’t matter anymore.

Actually, most of the conversations between that duo were Gou cooing at Sousuke over his crush, cheering him on, and Sousuke spilling his worries and insecurities on the girl. That was to say, Rin had absolutely nothing to worry about--not even about his mother’s previous comment, when she later joked that she would still accept Sousuke as her in-law via Rin and no one else. The two had been beyond _mortified_ , but at least they knew from an early stage that the Matsuoka parent was supportive and approving.

  
Their status as boyfriends didn’t actually change much, and they certainly did not go around announcing it to everyone. They mostly kept it under wraps, but if anyone asked questions they would confirm being together. It wasn’t like either was ashamed of the other. The only change came in the form of stolen, shy kisses when no one was looking, holding hands any chance they got, and the flirty gazes they would send each other that had the team commenting about how gross the pair had become.

Everything was more than okay, Rin decided.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end it because i'm super lame, i'm so sorry.


End file.
